


Small Truths

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Miracle 'verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: On an afternoon off, Leopold spends time with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Framework Leo Fitz/Framework Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: Miracle 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043745
Kudos: 9





	Small Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/gifts).



Hunter was shameless, which Leopold had found out quickly after he’d started staying over. Leopold had moved out of the provided rooms at the compound a few weeks before meeting Hunter, but it was only recently that he’d started letting him stay the night, which was the best decision he’d made. One of Hunter’s habits turned out to be that he did not wear a shirt if he didn’t have to, constantly stripping his clothes off at the slightest provocation. Sometimes, Leopold brought home work to complete and Hunter would strip off his shirt because the apartment was too hot, or he’d spilled sauce on his shirt and had to get it soaking if he didn’t want to stain it. It was completely impossible that Leopold got any work done with Hunter half naked in his kitchen.

Leopold was laid on the bed one afternoon on his day off, the blankets pulled up to his bare waist. Hunter was dressing, although that seemed like a silly thing to do considering Leopold wanted to peel the clothes off him immediately. 

“Does this shirt make me look hot?” Hunter asked, a grey long-sleeve now covering his bare torso. He modeled it obnoxiously. 

“I don’t know, I definitely prefer you without it,” Leopold replied.

“The clerks at the store might disagree.”

“Don’t go to the store, then. We’ll have one of my assistants go. I want you here,” Leopold said, shifting so he could reach Hunter’s belt loop, towing him backwards. “You’re wearing far too many clothes, Mister Hunter.”

“Unless you want to me fuck you using olive oil next time,” Hunter said, picking up the empty bottle of lube, “you’d better let me go.”

Leopold let out a quiet boo and Hunter leaned in to kiss him. 

“I actually used all of the olive oil, too, so it would be lotion or spit.”

Leopold scrunched his face at that which made Hunter chuckle. 

“Okay, but hurry back. It’s not often I get a whole day alone with you.”

Hunter kissed him again, easing him onto his back, covering him with his body like another blanket. 

“I will.”

“And don’t worry about looking hot, I’ll gladly peel anything off of you when you get home.”

“Home, huh?” Hunter asked. 

“Oh,” Leopold said, and he frowned. Hunter smoothed his thumb over the frown lines on his face.

“Is this my home, Leopold?” 

His voice was quiet, and sincere, not joking or teasing.

“Do you want it to be your home?” Leopold asked in return.

“Yes,” Hunter said. “I do, actually. Notice how I haven’t slept at my own apartment in weeks.”

“Is this too fast?”

“Nothing is too fast when I love you,” Hunter said, kissing the center of his chest. “But if you don’t want that, we don’t have to.”

“I want to,” and his voice was quiet in the silence of the room, their room, this home they were maybe building. “I want you here.”

“Good.” Hunter kissed him again and again, forgetting the store for a little while, lost in each other. It was so easy to get lost in Hunter, to dive in and let himself drown, forgetting everything he was and all of his responsibilities. With Hunter, he was the Doctor. His position at Hydra meant nothing. His connection to Ophelia didn’t matter. Hunter only cared about Leopold as a person, as a man. 

“Wait,” Leopold said, resurfacing. “You said you love me.”

Hunter smirked and God, he couldn’t look at him when his eyes were sparkling like that.

“Yeah,” Hunter said. “I’ve said it before.”

“When I’m sucking you off doesn’t count.”

“Since when?”

“Since always!”

“Well, your mouth isn’t on my cock now. In fact, I’m completely dressed and clear headed. Do you believe me?”

“Tell me again.”

“I love you, Leopold.”

Leopold let out a small, quiet sigh. There was a little voice at the back of his head that sounded not unlike his father, berating him for letting Hunter manipulate him with such sentiments, that Hunter was just trying to use him, gain favor at Hydra, or take them down from the inside. 

Even if that was Hunter’s endgame, Leopold would let him. Because there were so many things about Hunter that Leopold adored. Because Leopold had never felt this way about anyone. 

Hunter took every opportunity to tease Leopold, but never meanly. He was loyal, not exactly to Hydra but to Leopold and that’s all he could ask from him. Hunter made fantastic chili, and loved to share desserts, and always had Leopold’s favorite beer in the fridge. The few times they’d stayed at Hunter’s, which was always riskier, he’d obsessively cleaned his apartment before Leopold came over. He was sweet, and had a quick with, and Leopold had seen him more than once in the fighting ring take an impressive amount of punches. There was nothing about Hunter that Leopold didn’t admire and adore. 

So, when he said, in the stillness of their bedroom, Hunter’s heartbeat steady underneath his palm, “I love you, Lance,” he meant it.


End file.
